The Fluffy Hunters
by Kaiki1
Summary: SOMWHERE in AUSTRILAAA...I mean the SENJOKU JIDAI...two suspicious-looking characters wander around in a hairbush. A bush of hair. Yes. Nevermind.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: RISU-CHAN AND DEWY OWN ALL THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA AND WE WILL MAKE BAZILLIONS OF YEN AND DOLLARS ON OUR CREATIONS!!! BWAHAHAHAH..::weird guys with yellow jackets and black sunglasses drag the two authors off in straight jackets, declaring them dangerous and mentally unstable. -risu-chan   
  
We dont care if we get sued...THEIR OURS DAMNIT!!! ...-dewy   
  
The Fluffy Hunters  
  
Prologue By: Risu-chan and Dewy   
  
  
  
  
  
SOMWHERE in AUSTRILAAA...I mean the SENJOKU JIDAI...two suspicious-looking characters wander around in a hairbush. A bush of hair. Yes. Nevermind.   
  
"Where OOT lookin fer a BIG DUDE" one of em pops out of the hair.   
  
"He's got silver hair and I hear he's got a...TAILL!!"   
  
"...it's not a tail."   
  
"Well, whatever it is, hence-"   
  
"Three point vocab word."   
  
"-- his nickname, FLUFFY!!"   
  
Mumbles "its a boa...a big...fluffy...boa..." 


	2. He'll hear us damnit!

The Fluffy Hunters Chapter 1 - "He'll hear us, damnit!" By: Risu-chan, and Dewy  
  
  
  
This..*blues tune in background* is bout a guy *blue chord in background*. This guy is out to kill..everyone. No one is safe.  
  
his name...  
  
FLUFFY!!!  
  
Sesshomaru sat on a rock, a particular sharp one. Damn. He glared at the sky above him.  
  
(yes. glared. continue)  
  
Damn it, it had failed him. The sky. Staring at the sky, he started. Hm?  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey!," a not so muffled voice said, "I think he saw us!"  
  
"SHUTUP!!!! HE'LL HEAR US DAMNIT!!"  
  
The figure sweatdroped and winced, cutting her cheek on a twig. Damn twig.  
  
"This undercover costume you bought for me is sooo reatarded, why am I the BUSH?? I got TWIGS and CRAP stuck all over me. Why couldn't you buy normal army undercover costumes? Ehh?" she glanced over and sweatdropped again. "Well, at least I'm not a weed."  
  
"Im not a WEEED...im a flooowweer" Dewy says, making a ballerina arm motion "THESE DISGUISES ARE PEEEEERFECT!!....SHUTUPWILLYOUHE'LLHEARUS" she yells, wacking the bush over the head.  
  
"Itai!!" Risu stuck her head up from the bush while being on the recieving end of a death glare "Don't reveal yourself!" "Ano..." Risu stands up. "Oiy...."  
  
...He LEFT!!" ::points at the rock and immediately start stomping off, her bush costume looking extra retarded now:: Ahh!, a PISSED OFF BUSH!!!! FLEE TO THE HILLS, THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE PENGUINS ARE COMIN!  
  
Just as Risu is about to reak havoc on the the world, she bumps into a giant red red...blob?  
  
"Mrjheli;hrwoa," Risu gracefully ruins the perfect shoujo moment.  
  
"OIYYY!!" the blob booms, clutching the blob's sword, "WATCH IT!!"  
  
"OOOHH, SO IT'S MY FAULT IS IT?!! YOU...YOU..RED BLOB!!!..?" Risu fumed, then paused at something else caught her attention. W-w-wait a second...do blobs have....DOG EARS??????  
  
(question of the day)  
  
Meanwhile, the forgotton weed is aproaching, right when Inuyasha is about to clobber the unsuspecting Risu,"I...dont LIKE BEING INGORE-...DOGGIE EARSS!!!!!" Dewy begins making overly dramatic movements, pointing at the doggie ears, "YoU MUUUUOOST Be INUYASHA"  
  
Inuyasha is looking very agravated, "So what if I am?"  
  
Meanwhile the NOW forgoteen Risu looks back and forth between Dewy and the 'red blob', mentally thinking that she has missed something.  
  
"Ano...who's Inuyasha?" she says, bewildered with a clueless expression.  
  
Ignoring Risu, Dewy continues, "You! You're Fluffy's brother"  
  
"...who...?"  
  
"Sesshie!"  
  
He twitches, and exasperatly repeats "...WHO?"  
  
"Umm...fluffy..-sama?" Dewy tries again  
  
Clearly agitated, Risu stops inspecting the hanyou in question's ears and steps in front of this 'Inuyasha' aka 'red blob' "NANNNNIII??" she yelled, vein twitching on her forehead, "How do you NOT know who FLUFFY IS DAMNIT!!!? Sesshomaru is --" she starts, about to go off in another rant.  
  
"MSKJEH" Inuyasha begins to spaz "That *** ***** *****?! WHY DO yOU cARE?? wait..I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR REASON!" Inuyasha grabs his sword once again, about to draw when-  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
Standing there confused, the two looked at the now flattened 'red blob'. A very pissed off looking girl wearing a very short skirt stomped towards them.  
  
"Inuyasha...," she hissed.  
  
"teme...kdfslkfh" Inuyasha mumbled on a mouthfull of dirt  
  
"YOU'RE!!! " Dewy exclaimed, pointing a dramtic finger at the pissed off girl "you're....who are you?"  
  
"Hm?" the girl glances up, suddenly aware of the two strangely dressed people staring at her.  
  
"Err..no...who are you?" she said, raising a eyebrow at the weed and bush  
  
The weed and the bush exchange glances before flashing on two pairs of sunglasses, a dramatic pose and an air of importance. "We ARE ..." a shining background appears "FLOOOLLFFY HUNTERS!!"the annouce triumphantly.  
  
They look expectantly at Inuyasha and the strange girl who just stare back with blank looks.  
  
"well we are!"  
  
"Ano...heh", the girl starts off akwardly, "I'm Kagome.....eh??" Risu and Dewy are suddenly a few yards away arguing.  
  
"We forgot the Mission Impossible music!!"  
  
"No way.....WE MISSED THE WHOLE EFFECT!!"  
  
Kagome face vaults into the ground and Inuyasha sweatdrops.  
  
Jumping back, 007 music starts playing and the two are now wearing matching MIB getup. Risu lowers her sunglasses a bit.  
  
"Moshimoshi,"she says, "We are of the Fluffy Institute and we request any information concerning his whereabouts."  
  
"Ummm...," Kagome starts.  
  
Dewy whips out a clipboard and start rapidly scribbling things down.  
  
"Thank you...thats all we needed" Dewy says behind her sunglasses  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!"Risu whacks Dewy on the head, ruining her posture.  
  
"Ahem," she says, glaring at Dewy out of the corner of her eye. "The youkai in question was last seen on apointy rock." (Dewy nods knowingly)  
  
Risu turns to Dewy, "Show them the evidence."  
  
"Well..the evidence is QUITE CLEAR!" Dewy points at the pointy rock 2 feet away from her "THATS THE ROCK!....AND THIS IS WOT HE LOoKS LIKE" she yells holding the clipboard and rapidly pointing at at stick figure on the paper.  
  
Kagome peers at the stick figure that Dewy had slaved over for hours. Inuyasha just ignores them.  
  
Dewy starts for the hanyou who is sitting in the imprint of himself , legs crossed, looking at the damn sky with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"I DONT LIKE BEIN IG-" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OOPS WERE OUT OF TIME ...folks"  
  
Dewy and Risu pop out of nowhere, apparently in Australia, now wearing crocodile hunter getup and a wonder aussie accent. Don't forget the sunglasses.  
  
"JOIN us next time for ...for..well no one really knows...but the'll be STICKS!!"  
  
"YOSHA! Well, all you RAVING FANS give us lots and lots of reviews!!"  
  
.....Crocodile Hunter...brilliant movie.... 


End file.
